Just friends
by Jane L. Black
Summary: It seems that Fred and Hermione can't be just friends.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but I would like to have a Weasley twin under my bed ;)_

 _I suggest Ed Sheeren's song "Friends", because I used it to inspire me. Hope you like it and I'm sorry for the mistakes._

 _Don't forget to leave a review :D_

 _I will write a Fremione with multiple chapters, just not now!_

 ** _Jane L. Black_**

* * *

 _Friends just sleep in another bed_ _  
_ _And friends don't treat me like you do_ _  
_ _Well I know that there's a limit to everything_ _  
_ _But my friends won't love me like you_ _  
_ _No, my friends won't love me like you_

Hermione smiled as she watched the Weasleys. The announcement of Fleur's pregnancy was a blessing for everyone. A year after the war and the same dark cloud of the last years still hung over the Burrow.

The death of Percy had affected everyone, but Mrs Wealsey still had not managed to get out of her depression. The end of Hermione and Ron's relationship a few months before had not helped. The matriarch always wanted Hermione to be part of the family and that would no longer be possible.

Or at least so it seemed before another redhead crossed her path. Hermione could still hear the voice of Ginny: " _What is that obsession you have with redheads who happen to be my brothers?"_

The truth is that Hermione couldn't understand how it had happened. After the end of her relationship with Ron, she had changed the Burrow for a comfortable apartment in Diagon Alley near Weasley Wizard Wheezes and crossing paths with the twins was unavoidable.

After some time, Hermione had several meals with both during the week and had even begun to spend time with them separately. It was perfectly normal one of them appearing in her house with dinner with the other joining them later.

It was in one of those nights that everything took a big turn and Hermione found herself in a great drama.

 _She had finished changing to something more comfortable when she heard the sound of Apparition. Knowing that only two people were rude enough to the Apparate in her apartment, she smiled and went to the living room._

 _"Today I decided to go on an adventure." He said as soon as she entered the room and Hermione could not stop her smile from growing. She walked to Fred Weasley who had a twinkle in his eye and a bag in his hand._

 _"Chinese food? I can't believe it! " Hermione moved towards him and began removing the contents from the bag._

 _"Last week you said you missed it and I decided that my favorite witch deserved a gift for putting up with my favorite brother."_

 _"And with you."_

 _"But I am more handsome. So it's no big sacrifice to look at me, "she laughed but didn't rectify him. Not that she preferred the company of Fred to George, but it was different. While with George there was a comfortable atmosphere of friendship, almost as if she was with Harry, Fred always had a more seductive aura. Of course Hermione paid no attention, because in addition to thoroughly enjoy the relationship they shared and do not want to ruin it with a small crush, she knew it was impossible for the famous Fred Wealsey to want anything with her._

 _For the next hour they had dinner quietly with the_ _occasional joke from the readhead. At the end of the night, Hermione sat on the couch next to Fred, each one with a glass of wine._

 _"It seems that George today won't come today ..." she said as she looked untouched food, putting her glass down._

 _"I thought I was your favorite twin." He said with a false look of sadness, also putting his glass down._

 _"Only in your dreams you perverted." Fred looked at her in shock as Hermione tried to hide her smile. When she finally could take no more and began to laugh, Fred grinned._

 _"His devilish witch" and started to tickle her. Hermione fought, but eventually was trapped under Fred, and trying to get up, their noses brushed and their lips were dangerously close. The Weasley twin stopped and looked into her eyes._

 _Hermione was blocked, torn between the kissing and walking away. It was so wrong and right in so many ways. While she_ _weighed the pros and cons, Fred made the decision for both of them and kissed her._

 _He asked permission with his tongue and Hermione granted itr with happiness, hiding her hands on his soft hair. His kiss was firm and thirsty and his hands roamed her body without stopping._

 _Hermione's brain only started to work again when she felt his hand under her sweatshirt on her chest. What was she doing? That was her best friend's older brother! By Merlin! That was her ex-boyfriend's older brother!_

 _Gathering all her strength, Hermione pushed Fred and got up. She started pacing in the room. What were they doing? In addition to her relationship with Ron and Ginny, they still had to think about their friendship! How was it going to survive this?_

 _"Hermione ..." he began._

 _"We… we kissed."_

 _He laughed. "Yup"_

 _"Why did we kiss?" Fred opened his mouth to answer and started to get up, but Hermione raised her hand. "I have to go. Thanks for dinner Fred. It was a great surprise." She picked up her wand and heard him mutter "but this is your apartment." but she still Apparated._

 _"Hermione? Is everything okay?" The brunette looked shocked her best friend._

After several hours talking to Ginny, Hermione returned home to find it empty and everything cleaned up. And the next day she headed to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes to fix everything.

 _Fred was at the counter when she entered the store. She could be heard George in the storage room and she could not help but smile._

 _"Hermione ..." Fred's soft voice soothed her nerves a bit. After all he was not angry, just concerned._

 _"Sorry to have left you alone yesterday." She muttered, avoiding looking at him._

 _"No problem." They were an uncomfortable silence between them._

 _"Fred ..."_

 _"Hermione ..."_

 _They couldn't stop smiling when they spoke at the same time. When they were together and wanted to share something with each other they always started to speak at the same time and then they were lost in laughter. "You can start Hermione." Her smile died._

 _"About yesterday, I ..."_

 _"You do not have to explain yourself. We had been drinking, were a joking around... It happened." Her jaw dropped. "Let's not ruin our friendship." Of course, their friendship. Hermione closed her mouth and tried to crack a smile._

 _"Obviously, Fred. It was exactly what I was going to suggest." She could almost hear Giny's voice in her head screaming for her to tell the truth. "Friends?" Fred looked from her hand to her face and back to her hand. Opening a smile, he shook her hand. "Friends"._

It had been two months ago and their friendship was never the same again. Since that day that Fred just appeared for dinner accompanied by George, he refused invitations to lunch and was always tense, ready to break as soon as she talks to him. It was then that George took his twin's place and quickly became a close friend of Hermione. Perhaps as important as Harry and Ron.

Seeming to read her thoughts, George raised his head and winked at her. Hermione gave a little muffled laughter. As if sensing the interaction also Fred looked to both of them and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and George rolled his eyes as his twin had a moment before. This was becoming increasingly common. Whenever she interacted with George, his twin would get angry and began to mutter while he was in their presence.

Confused, the brunette sat next to Ginny who was watching her brothers and Harry hoovering around Fleur's belly, completely fascinated by the concern and attention. Seeing the best friend's expression, the redhead turned to her. "Is there a problem?"

"Your brother." Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione noticed how much she looked like the twins.

"Which one? I have six brothers." Hermione held her urge to correct her friend. Ginny only had 5 brothers, but if she had not realized her mistake, Hermione wouldn't be the one to make her face the reality. "Fred." The redhead looked at the twin and saw him chatting animatedly with Charlie.

"What's up with him? He seems normal to me. "Hermione snorted frustrated.

"That's the problem. He is normal to everybody but me. It seems that my presence annoys him in some way. "Ginny looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"For the brightest witch of our generation, you're very obtuse Hermione." The brunette was offended and opened her mouth to answer, but Ginny was faster. "Fred is completely crazy about you. He was been for a few years now. I think ever since you stood up to him. He never did anything because of Ron and now you're finally free you start hanging out with his twin. I think it's understandable. "

"If he's so interested why did he proposed to forget the kiss?" Ginny shrugged.

"He's a Weasley. Even the twins, under that whole pretence, are insecure." Hermione leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms.

"The problem is his. I think he knows me well enough to know I do not go around kissing people." Ginny rolled her eyes again. "And I won't stop hanging with George."

"You're life, your problem."

* * *

"Will we ever talk about it?" Asked George when they arrived at their apartment.

"About what?" George closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't play stupid with me, Gred. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." They looked at each other for a while, until Fred looked away and sighed.

"I can't help, Forge. It makes me crazy. "

"It was much easier if you talked to her and told her that the kiss meant something." Fred shook his head.

"She said it herself: it was better to stay friends." George raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who suggested it!"

"And she agreed." George looked at his twin, who began walking toward the room, in shock.

"You do what you want. But I warn you that Longbottom invited her to dinner and she accepted." Fred stopped and turned quickly.

"Hermione is going on a date with Neville?" George shrugged and walked toward his brother.

"If you thought I was your biggest problem, prepare for the consequences of leaving Hermione around, completely single, for some single wizard." And with a light slap on his twin's shoulder, George retired to his bedroom.

* * *

George was leaning against the counter when the doorbell rang. Excited about the possibility of having a customer he stood up, but fell back again when he saw Hermione. "It's only you."

"Wow, George Wealsey. Thank you for the love." He smiled.

"Sorry, Hermione. The store is really empty and it is boring. "She smiled,

"I noticed. Are you ready for lunch? "George stood up again and nodded."I'll just let Fred know. Freddie!" He shouted to the door leading into the storage room. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Normally George would warn he was going to go out and they left the store before Fred had time to get to the front of the story. But this time he stood still while the sound of footsteps approached.

"I certainly hope that is important, George, he was ..." but his words were lost when he saw Hermione.

"Fred."

"Hermione." George smiled and looked at his twin.

"Me and Hermione we were trying to decide where we should have lunch. Any suggestion? Perhaps a cozy place with good food ... Perhaps a future reference for a romantic date. "Fred looked at his twin and again to Hermione. She could feel his gaze burning her and, it didn't matter how much she wanted to, she could not find the right words.

George leaned against the counter again and looked between her brother and Hermione, amused. "We need to talk, Hermione. **Alone.** " And Fred walked through the office door. Hermione looked at George who smiled and motioned her to follow the other twin.

Upon entering the office, the brunette closed the door behind her and looked at Fred. "Fred, I ..." After several minutes of silence and increasingly distraught with his gaze, Hermione finally found her voice.

"What's going on between you and Longbottom?" She looked at him stunned, the speech she had planned completely forgotten.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me well, Granger. What's going on between you and Longbottom?" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"And how is that your problem, Weasley? If I'm not mistaken we were just **friends**!" She made sure to put emphasis on the word friends. Fred stepped out from behind the desk and only stopped in front of Hermione, staring at her, furious.

"It is because of our friendship that I worry and wonder why you would go on a date with Longbottom! McLaggen was not available?" Hermione could feel the fury rise inside of her.

"Last time I checked, Fred Weasley, I was a single woman. I don't owe explanations to anyone. I am free to date who I want. "Fred let out a laugh.

"No, you're not." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not?"

"No." Fred held Hermione's face with both hands and kissed her furiously. Her hands flew to his red hair and he held by her hip. The two continued to kiss furiously, fighting for dominance. Fred picked up Hermione and sat her down at the desk, settling between her legs.

Feeling of the cold wood against her legs, Hermione pulled away from Fred. "What we are doing?"

"Well, Hermione, it seems you and I can't just be friends." Hermione looked down from his blue eyes to his lips and, unable to resist, she kissed him again.

 _But then again, if we're not friends_ _  
_ _Someone else might love you too_ _  
_ _And then again, if we're not friends_ _  
_ _There'd be nothing I could do_


End file.
